<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky in Love by magic_irish_kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367585">Lucky in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid'>magic_irish_kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Make Clint Cry 2019, A Little Gentle Dominance Stuff Maybe?, Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ambiguous Cuddling, Body Worship, Circus Veteran! Clint Barton, Crying During Sex, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Edging, Fluff, Fraction/Aja Comic-based Clint Barton, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Dunno Maybe a Little Praise Kink?, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Gonna Tag Every Sex Act Just Trust Me There's Plenty, Oh my god they were roommates!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, SHIELD Veteran! Clint Barton, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch Aversion, Touch-Starved, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, What Can I Say the Winterhawk Crowd Are Dirty Enablers, meet cute, meet ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_irish_kid/pseuds/magic_irish_kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт отпил всего несколько глотков из своего бумажного стакана с кофе, его мозг едва включился, и, вероятно, поэтому столько времени отняло у него сообразить, что какой-то чертов псих пытается украсть его пса.</p>
<p>Выдержка из текста:</p>
<p>- Я не какой-то повод для благотворительности, - говорит Баки с вызовом.<br/>- Я так и не думал, - легко соглашается Клинт. - В смысле, готов поспорить, ты повидал дерьма, но из нас двоих скорее всего я - большая катастрофа. У меня просран режим сна, и я кофе пью прям из кофейника. Пою в душе, хотя глухой - пиздец. У меня стрелы везде, потому что я - лучник, я говорил? И я буквально вырос в цирке, так что не шибко хозяйственный. Так, что еще? - он щурится в пол, потирая шею. - О, да, я выиграл в покер здание у русской мафии, и теперь время от времени они являются, чтобы попробовать забрать его назад, но обычно я с этим без проблем справляюсь. Э...<br/>Он смотрит вверх и видит, что у Баки широко распахнуты глаза и открыт рот. У Клинта от внезапного прилива стыда ладонь застывает на шее. Да, когда вываливаешь все вот так разом, звучит не очень хорошо.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Minor Steve Rogers / Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Аау, кофе, нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230013">Lucky in Love</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend">dr_girlfriend</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(от автора:)<br/>Это бывший циркач, бывший агент Щ.И.Т.а, основанный на комиксах Фрекшна/Аджа, но не-Мститель Клинт и ветеран войны, но не супер-солдат, не наемник ГИДРЫ Баки. Тег "Child Abuse" - из-за канонной по комиксам истории детства Клинта.<br/>Огрооомное спасибо eeyore9990 за бету нескольких первых глав и kangofu_cb - за бету последних! Все ошибки в главах по середине - мои и только мои.</p>
<p>(от переводчика:)<br/>Спасибо Cavy за бету. Перевод сделан специально для паблика hawkeye's shelter || home of winterhawk в вк.<br/>По нику меня можно найти в твиттере и, возможно, поугарать со страданий над переводами ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Клинт отпил всего несколько глотков из своего бумажного стакана с кофе, его мозг едва включился, и, вероятно, поэтому столько времени отняло у него сообразить, что какой-то чертов псих пытается <em>украсть его пса</em>.</p><p>Он даже не собирался заходить в парк – планировал раздобыть чашечку кофе и направиться к дому – но Лаки был слишком активен, аж подпрыгивал, и Клинт позволил ему увести себя в парк, о существовании которого он знать не знал, пока чертов пес не оккупировал его жизнь.</p><p>Так что вот он, попивает кофеек, хоть тот и достаточно горяч, чтобы опалить язык, и смутно замечает, что Лаки осатанел от восторга по какому-то парню на скамейке, но парень его гладит, так что, спокойно рассудил Клинт, все в порядке.</p><p>И вдруг ни с того ни с сего мужик держит Лаки на руках - ладно, в одной настоящей руке и второй – металлической, и это ему что, снится, потому что это какое-то <em>странное</em> дерьмо – длинные, лохматые волосы закрывают ему лицо, а Клинт никогда не успевал читать по губам достаточно быстро в такую рань.</p><p>- ### строка ### ## ##### собака ### произошло ### #### ###### ##### глазом? – говорит мужчина - возможно, даже <em>кричит</em> – и это грустно, что Клинт только сейчас понял, что забыл воткнуть слуховые аппараты с утра. Сунита в кофейне просто протянула через стойку его обычный заказ, и ему даже говорить ничего не пришлось, а приглушенный уличный шум он списал на свою обычную утреннюю полусознательность.</p><p>- Какого хуя ты с моей собакой делаешь? – срывается он, внезапно на все 110% проснувшись.</p><p>- #### ########### <em>моя собака</em>, - отвечает человек с разъяренным лицом, и Клинт не знает, что происходит, но чувак крепко держит Лаки двумя руками, и эта металлическая робо-рука выглядит так, будто может <em>причинить боль</em>, и Клинт делает то, что умеет делать лучше всего – принимает ужасное необдуманное решение, и, с размаху как следует прописывает чуваку в челюсть.</p><p>Скорее всего, Клинту от этого больнее, чем ему. Голова чувака только на мгновение запрокидывается, а потом он смотрит на Клинта широко раскрытыми офигевшими глазами, и Клинт, матерясь, трясет ладонью, радуясь, как минимум, тому, что не ударил левой, рискуя тем самым, своей ведущей рукой. Для этого, впрочем, пришлось бы уронить стакан с кофе.</p><p>Одно застывшее мгновение парень и Клинт просто смотрят друг на друга, будто оба гадают над одним и тем же: <em>он правда сейчас это сделал?</em> – но, очевидно, удивление его достаточно велико, что чувак ослабляет хватку, и радостно вертящийся Лаки от этого съезжает благополучно с его колен.</p><p>И потом Клинт бежит - поводок крепко зажат в руке – и ему приходится тащить Лаки за собой только первые несколько шагов, прежде чем недалекий пес, гавкнув, не начинает скакать рядом с ним, будто думает, что это – самая лучшая игра в мире.</p><p>Клинт рискует обернуться один раз, и чувак просто стоит там. Он больше не выглядит злым, просто… <em>потерянным</em>, и его выражения почти достаточно, чтобы заставить Клинта остановиться. <em>Почти.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Только уже дома, сидя на диване с наполовину пролившимся на левую руку кофе, с надежно закрытой дверью, с развалившимся у него на коленях Лаки, Клинт позволил себе сообразить, что же там только что произошло.</p><p>Его все еще потряхивало в результате разгона за две десятых секунды от толком не проснувшегося до адреналинового выплеска во всю мощь. Не говоря уже о том, что кто-то <em>пытался забрать у него Лаки</em>. С этой мыслью он притянул пса поближе, позволяя тому чуть больше слюнявых облизываний, чем обычно.</p><p>Но чем больше он думал над тем, что случилось, подмечая все мелкие детали, анализировать которые на месте времени не было, тем меньше понимал.</p><p>Что же он знал?</p><p>Прежде всего, парень не выглядел, как типичный нью-йоркский городской сумасшедший. Несмотря на лохматую прическу, лицо его – линией подбородка можно стекло резать, не меньше – гладко выбрито, одежда чистая и опрятная вплоть до блеска ботинок. Не говоря уже о бионической руке, потому что Клинт не особо много знал о протезах, но он видел, как пальцы на ней двигались так же плавно, как настоящие, и это техника не из дешевых.</p><p>Что же до Лаки, ок, Лаки – прекрасный пес, <em>лучший</em>, но… не сказать, чтобы он был на первых позициях у собачьих похитителей, ага? Он не был каким-нибудь чистокровным, и черный рынок одноглазых, чуть туповатых, сухопаро выглядящих дворняг не особо-то на подъеме. И даже если Клинт тайно понимал, что заплатил бы приличный выкуп за Пицца-пса, те немногие, кто знал, что он богат, вероятно, знали достаточно о том, как он стал богат, чтобы держаться подальше.</p><p>По правде же, причина, по которой он задумывался об этом еще, и еще, и, может быть, еще и, вероятно, еще немного – выражение лица этого парня, когда они убегали. Потому что в глубине души Клинт понимал, что за чувство заставляет так выглядеть. То самое ощущение, когда тебя вскрыли, а обезболивающее еще не подействовало, когда ты теряешь все еще до того, как мозг начал осознавать, что происходит. Ощущение, что единственные родные люди оставляют тебя умирать.</p><p>Он выругался, допивая остатки холодного кофе, роняя голову на диван.</p><p>«<em>Моя собака</em>», - сказал тот парень. И что-то в его глазах, и… черт. ЧЕРТ. <em>ЧЕРТ</em>.</p><p>Не про «строку», как Клинту тогда показалось. Черт возьми, из всех людей уж он-то должен знать, как читается по губам это слово.</p><p>Мужчина назвал Лаки <em>Стрелой</em>.</p><p>Клинт поднимается на ноги, обнимая напоследок недовольно тявкнувшего Лаки. Продирается через содержимое кухонных шкафчиков, роясь среди древних пакетиков соевого соуса, рекламы доставок из мест, которые наверняка закрылись несколько лет назад, и большего количества оперений, чем должно быть даже на его кухне.</p><p>И наконец находит. Ошейник рваный, заляпанный темными пятнами, знает Клинт, крови Лаки. Он проводит пальцами по гравированной табличке – СТРЕЛА – и по сломанной цепочке, где когда-то, возможно, висела табличка с информацией о хозяине.</p><p>Клинт предполагал, что засранцам, от которых ему достался Лаки, тот принадлежал всегда, но, может быть, он ошибался. Честно говоря, ему надо было раньше об этом подумать. Лаки был слишком милым, чтобы все время быть с ними. Кто-то – кто-то <em>еще</em> – должен был любить его однажды. И у Клинта крепло ощущение, что этого человека он только что встретил.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Аау, незаметность, нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Клинт первым согласился бы, что, возможно, нормальной первой реакцией на то, что у твоего преданного питомца может быть какая-то другая семья, которая отчаянно захочет его назад, будет <em>не</em> полезть на дерево. Но делать нормальные вещи – не особо-то в его стиле, так что Клинт не сильно беспокоится.</p>
<p>Собирать информацию, однако, вполне <em>по </em>его профилю, и, если это значит забираться на дерево в четыре утра, чтобы следить за скамейкой в парке, что ж, так тому и быть.</p>
<p>Он берет с собой кофе, который помогает держаться до семи, но смотреть, как люди шагают через парк, пиздец скучно, а он не так уж хорошо спал последнее время, поэтому, видимо, и закемаривает.</p>
<p>Просыпается из-за голубя, прямо в лицо хлопающего крыльями, умудряется не свалиться с дерева и, посмотрев вниз, находит, что парень уже здесь, сидит на скамейке и… ох. Парень-то <em>в дерьме</em>.</p>
<p>У него этот отстраненный, направленный вдаль взгляд, словно тихий парк отнимает все его силы. Ребенок на другом конце парка кричит, и парень вскидывается. Проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам, убирая их со лба. Клинту видно, как на висках у него собирается пот, как грудь вздымается и опадает чаще, чем должна. Стакан в металлической руке оказывается смят в комок, кофе разливается повсюду, когда парень дергается из-за подлетевшего голубя, устроившегося на скамейке рядом с его плечом.</p>
<p>Клинту издалека всегда было лучше видно, поэтому он прекрасно замечает тихое ругательство на губах и мелкую дрожь в ногах, когда парень встает, подбирая пластиковую крышечку, чтобы бросить в ближайшую урну и ее, и скукоженный стакан. Чувак обтирает металлическую руку об штанину джинс, разворачивается и идет к выходу из парка, стремительно шагая, несмотря на легкую нетвердость походки.</p>
<p>Клинт ждет, пока на горизонте будет чисто и сползает с дерева, тенью следуя сзади в утреннем человеческом потоке, пока парень проходит около семи кварталов. Металлическую руку тот держит в кармане куртки, сутулится и сверкает взглядом на любого, кто окажется слишком близко.</p>
<p>Клинт выслеживает его до самого крыльца жилого дома, ступеньки которого делают хромоту еще заметнее. Сам он задержался на другой стороне улицы, пытаясь разглядеть, нажмет ли тот на какую-то кнопку, но чувак прижимает к панели вытащенный ключ. И замирает. Оборачивается и через две дорожных полосы машин смотрит Клинту прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>«Аау, что, блядь?» - бормочет он сам себе, слишком удивленный, чтобы хотя бы сделать вид, что пытается спрятаться.</p>
<p>Человек с осторожностью ему кивает и отворачивается обратно, заходя внутрь и плотно закрывая за собой дверь.</p>
<p>Клинт чувствует себя одновременно и пристыженным, и против воли впечатленным. Чувак его <em>сделал</em>, что не так-то легко удается. Он карманником стал с восьми лет – он знает, как оставаться на хвосте незамеченным, знает, как необнаруженным скрыться в толпе.</p>
<p>Кто, черт возьми, чувак <em>такой</em>?</p>
<p>«<em>Что ж</em>», - решает Клинт. «<em>Лучший способ узнать - спросить</em>».</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Он уже сидит в парке с крепко зажатым в левой руке третьим стаканом кофе на сегодня, когда парень приходит на следующий день. Замечает момент, когда чувак его видит… этот отстраненный пустой взгляд резко заостряется, серо-голубые глаза смотрят пристально мгновение, прежде чем он моргает, и лицо его аккуратно принимает нейтральное выражение.</p>
<p>Не колеблясь, он занимает свободную часть скамейки и смотрит на Клинта, не отводя глаз.</p>
<p>- Добавить пришел? – говорит он в конце концов. Потирает, ухмыляясь, челюсть, но с такого расстояния Клинту видно наметившийся на бледной коже синяк, темно-фиолетовые крапинки, которые можно принять за пропущенные при бритье места.</p>
<p>Клинт чувствует, как, пристыженный, краснеет.</p>
<p>- Не знаю, будешь пытаться опять украсть мою собаку? – выпаливает в ответ и почти сразу опять чувствует вину, когда ухмылка исчезает с чужого лица, потерявшего всякое выражение.</p>
<p>Все это, понимает Клинт, пошло не так, как он планировал. Делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает шумно:</p>
<p>- Звиняй, кстати.</p>
<p>Он стучит по слуховому аппарату с видимой парню стороны, наблюдая, как пронзительный взгляд резко переходит туда и снова возвращается к его лицу.</p>
<p>- Был без них и просто увидел, как ты хватаешь пса. Сообразил только позже, - он отпивает кофе, чтобы собраться с силами, и выдает главное. – Раньше твоим был?</p>
<p>Взгляд парня, кажется, ищет в лице Клинта искренность, и, видимо, находит, что искал. Он достает телефон и нажимает пару раз. Потом долго смотрит на экран со смягчившимся выражением, прежде чем моргнуть, будто опомнившись, и развернуть телефон в сторону Клинта.</p>
<p>Если бы не глаза и линия челюсти, узнать в парне человека с одной из фотографий было бы весьма тяжело. Там он улыбается широко, ярко и самоуверенно, прижимая к груди двумя здоровыми руками большеухого большелапого щенка. У него короткая, уложенная гелем на пробор стрижка, как у какой-нибудь звезды телешоу. За огромными ушами Лаки Клинт замечает форменный воротничок.</p>
<p>- Морская пехота? – спрашивает он, получая кивок в ответ. Парень, похоже, на черный день слова бережет. Но Клинт ждет, попивая кофе, и это приносит плоды в конце концов.</p>
<p>- Отдал его сестре, чтобы присмотрела, когда получил назначение, но он вырвался и сбежал. Года два назад. Думал, он умер, - голос звучит безэмоционально, но один из металлических пальцев нежно гладит по голове щенка на фотографии, и у Клинта от этого чуть сдавливает в груди.</p>
<p>Парень резко вскидывает взгляд, встречаясь с глазами Клинта, заставляя того чувствовать себя пригвожденным к месту этим серо-голубым, цвета бури взором.</p>
<p>- С ним все в порядке? – спрашивает. – Он выглядел… травмированным.</p>
<p>Клинт осторожно кивает, понимая, что, учитывая, какой парень дерганный, все это еще может пойти очень не так.</p>
<p>- Он был ранен, когда оказался у меня. У него были… плохие хозяева, которые его били и вышвырнули на проезжую часть. Но сейчас с ним все хорошо. Лишился глаза, прихрамывает, но не похоже, чтобы ему это мешало. Это было… теперь уже около полутора лет назад.</p>
<p>Парень снова кивает, и Клинт дает ему время проникнуться.</p>
<p>- Я рад, - говорит он в итоге, вызывая удивление. – В смысле, что не ты причинял ему боль, и что с тобой ему хорошо.</p>
<p>Клинт смотрит на него, но тот только пожимает плечами:</p>
<p>- Я к тому, что ты готов за него драться, так что по моим понятиям ты – ок.</p>
<p>Клинт не может сдержать смешка. Такой практический подход ему понятен.</p>
<p>- Он для меня побольше сделал, - отвечает по-простому.</p>
<p>Они сидят в тишине какое-то время, пока Клинт допивает до конца кофе. Наконец, он поднимается, не глядя подкидывая стакан. Тот послушно гремит, приземляясь в мусорный бак.</p>
<p>На этом все может закончиться. Он дал парню понять, что Лаки под присмотром и счастлив, хотя большинство людей даже этого бы не сделали. Но что-то не позволяло ему просто уйти. Господи, и влетело бы ему от Нат за такую чувствительность.</p>
<p>- Я его не отдам, - говорит он твердо, просто чтобы прояснить.</p>
<p>- Я не <em>просил</em>… - начинает парень, но Клинт просто продолжает свою мысль:</p>
<p>- … Но мы будем здесь завтра в то же время, если ты захочешь поздороваться, - и заканчивает.</p>
<p>- О, - распахиваются глаза широко. – А… ага, - чувак как будто собирает уверенность в кулак, пока говорит, упрямо выставляя челюсть. – Да, было бы отлично, - он даже изображает подобие улыбки, что на фоне открытой широкой ухмылки, на которую, как Клинт знает, он однажды был способен, выглядит просто печально.</p>
<p>«<em>Размазня</em>», - думает он про себя, но отчего-то не находит сил переживать об этом.</p>
<p>- До встречи завтра, тогда…</p>
<p>- Баки, - говорит парень, вставая и вежливо протягивая руку, будто бы они не повстречались уже кулаком в лицо. – Баки Барнс.</p>
<p>- Клинт Бартон, - сообщает Клинт. И если чувак попытается вломиться к нему ночью и выкрасть собаку, что ж, он сам виноват, но каким-то образом Клинт об этом не беспокоится. Чужая ладонь теплая и широкая, захват – крепкий, и этот человек был добр к Лаки раньше, чем Клинт о нем узнал.</p>
<p>- Увидимся, Похититель собак, - говорит он, и на этот раз улыбка добирается до чужих глаз.</p>
<p>- Увидимся, Лохматый.</p>
<p>Клинт принципиально на мгновение делает оскорбленный вид, проводя ладонью по своим растрёпанным волосам, просто чтобы парень улыбнулся чуть шире.</p>
<p>А потом отворачивается и идет домой, не оглядываясь назад, хоть и чувствует, пока совсем не пропадает из виду, спиной внимательный взгляд.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Аау, Джерси, нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Клинт просыпается, Лаки тычется носом ему в шею, а мобильник вибрирует с такой интенсивностью, будто давненько уже это делает.</p>
<p>- Ууууурррггггхххх, - сообщает Клинт вселенной.</p>
<p>Ночь выдалась особенно скверной, с кошмарами об отце, преследующем его и Барни сквозь затененный купол цирка, стены которого были наполнены картинами окровавленных Нат и Фила. <em>Сраное</em> его подсознание.</p>
<p>Клинт вытаскивает себя из кровати, запускает кофемашину и с опущенной на руки головой ждет, пока наполнится кофейник.</p>
<p>Оттуда же он делает пару обжигающих язык глотков, чтобы сладкий-сладкий кофеин добрался до мозга, соображая запоздало, что, должно быть, с какой-то целью будильник ставил.</p>
<p>А, точно. Он проводит рукой по лицу, смотрит на Лаки.</p>
<p>- Хочешь повидать Баки? – спрашивает, больше чувствуя собственный голос, чем слыша, потому что не одел еще слуховые аппараты, и пса просто уносит от радости.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Лаки тянет его сразу в парк, прямиком к той скамейке, как почтовый голубь, выученный возвращаться домой, и не будь Клинт тупым, как пробка, вероятно, давно сообразил бы, что его водил сюда Баки.</p>
<p>Клинт неловко стоит рядом, попивая кофеек и делая вид, что его глаза совсем не наполняются слезами от того, как, зажмурившись, будто не веря в происходящее, Баки обнимает вьющегося у него на коленях, пускающего слюни пса.</p>
<p>Натискавшись, Баки его отпускает, и Лаки прыгает между ними, пока Клинт наконец не усаживается на другой конец скамейки, чтобы пес мог растянуться у них обоих вдоль ног, напрашиваясь бесстыдно на чесание пуза.</p>
<p>Клинт тянется за палкой и дает ее Баки.</p>
<p>Откашливается чуть, потому что не говорил особо этим утром, а точно <em>не</em> потому что от таких милых вместе Баки и Лаки перехватывает в горле.</p>
<p>- Давай, хочу посмотреть, насколько далеко сможет забросить твоя робото-рука, - говорит Клинт.</p>
<p>Баки, хоть и стреляет глазами с видом <em>ты серьезно</em>, все равно ухмыляется. А у робо-руки, очевидно, нормально и с дальностью, и с прицелом, и Лаки уносится за палкой со счастливым лаем.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Оказывается, Баки дергается гораздо меньше, когда на чем-то сосредоточен, и очевидно Лаки и, возможно, Клинт вполне подходят для этого.</p>
<p>И, хоть он все еще скуп на слова, когда умудряется все-таки выдать подряд несколько, звучит, как саркастичный засранец. Вполне круто.</p>
<p>Клинта устраивает вот так сидеть, потягивать кофе, временами перекидываться с Баки остротами, пока тот кидает Лаки палку. Он раньше не особо обращал внимание, но стоит Баки расслабиться и меньше походить на чувака, готового в любой момент кого-то вскрыть, и на вид он вполне ничего.</p>
<p>Лаки устает раньше, устраиваясь опять у них в ногах, выдыхая шумно. Клинт тыкает в его пузо носком ботинка, гадая, не кормит ли пиццей слишком часто.</p>
<p>- Так, надо успеть добраться домой, пока не пришлось его на себе нести, - говорит в конце концов. – Но мы можем прийти завтра, если хочешь?</p>
<p>- Спасибо, я… спасибо, - отвечает Баки. – Но… - от взгляда на Лаки лицо его становится тоскливей. – Я не должен давать ему привязаться ко мне, - говорит наконец хриплым голосом. – Я жил у сестры, но она в конце месяца переезжает в Балтимор насовсем. Аренда слишком дорогая, чтобы оставаться в городе самому по себе, так что я, вероятно, буду жить с матерью какое-то время, - заканчивает он с гримасой на лице.</p>
<p>- Где она живет? – насколько может быть плохо? Квинс? Бронкс?</p>
<p>- Плейнсборо, - мрачно сообщает Баки.</p>
<p>- Плейнсборо, - в сомнениях повторяет Клинт. – В Нью-Джерси? <em>Джерси</em>?!</p>
<p>- Да, да, сам знаю, - ворчит Баки. – Другая моя сестра поселилась там вместе с детьми, так что мать переехала поближе к ним.</p>
<p>- Господи Иисусе, Баки, никто с таким бруклинским акцентом, как у тебя, не должен никогда быть вынужден жить в <em>Джерси</em>, - Клинт не хочет об этом сильно задумываться, но сама идея беспокоит его гораздо больше, чем, как он считает, ей положено. – Это просто неприемлемо.</p>
<p>- Ну, не то чтобы у меня был выбор, - отвечает тот, недовольно швыряя палку на землю.</p>
<p>- Конечно, есть, - обнаруживает себя произносящим Клинт. – У меня есть место неподалеку, угол Квинси и Томпкинса. С комнатой, которую ты можешь занять, если поможешь мне вытащить оттуда коробки и остальное барахло.</p>
<p>- Что? – говорит Баки.</p>
<p>«<em>Что</em>?» - спрашивает Клинт, потому что он реально это сейчас сказал? Но чем больше он думает об этом, тем лучше кажется идея.</p>
<p>- Почему нет? – говорит, но себе или ему – не очень понятно.</p>
<p>- <em>Почему нет?</em> - повторяет Баки громче. – Например, потому что ты хуй что обо мне знаешь?</p>
<p>- Ты нравишься Лаки, - пожимает плечами Клинт. – Он отлично разбирается в людях.</p>
<p>Баки смотрит на него, как на умалишенного.</p>
<p>- Ты предлагаешь кому-то переехать к себе, основываясь на мнении <em>пса</em>? В смысле, ты меня даже про <em>руку</em> не спросил!</p>
<p>Клинт чувствует, что с непониманием морщится:</p>
<p>- Ты <em>хочешь</em>, чтобы я про нее спросил?</p>
<p>- Я абсолютно, блядь, <em>не</em> хочу, чтобы ты про нее спрашивал, - выплевывает Баки.</p>
<p>- Ну и, значит, <em>я не собираюсь</em>, - не остается в долгу Клинт, всплескивая руками недовольно, отчего Баки, похоже, теряет дар речи.</p>
<p>Клинт делает глубокий вдох, понимая, что, по сути, орет на абсолютного незнакомца посреди парка за то, что тот не хочет съезжаться.</p>
<p>- Слушай, может, это тупая идея, - начинает он, - но у меня бывает куча таких, и иногда что-то срабатывает. Ты нравишься Лаки, так ты сможешь с ним видеться, и никому не придется переезжать в <em>Джерси</em>, в смысле, <em>господи</em>…</p>
<p>- Я не какой-то повод для благотворительности, - говорит Баки с вызовом.</p>
<p>- Я так и не думал, - легко соглашается Клинт. - В смысле, готов поспорить, ты повидал дерьма, но из нас двоих скорее всего я - большая катастрофа. У меня просран режим сна, и я кофе пью прям из кофейника. Пою в душе, хотя глухой - пиздец. У меня стрелы везде, потому что я - лучник, я говорил? И я буквально вырос в цирке, так что не шибко хозяйственный. Так, что еще? - он щурится в пол, потирая шею. - О, да, я выиграл в покер здание у русской мафии, и теперь время от времени они являются, чтобы попробовать забрать его назад, но обычно я с этим без проблем справляюсь. Э...</p>
<p>Он смотрит вверх и видит, что у Баки широко распахнуты глаза и открыт рот. У Клинт<strong>а</strong> от внезапного прилива стыда ладонь застывает на шее. Да, когда вываливаешь все вот так разом, звучит не очень хорошо.</p>
<p>- Какого. <em>Хуя</em>, - говорит Баки тихим голосом.</p>
<p>Он встает, и Клинт соображает, что, вероятно, на этом все. Баки он отпугнул, и скорее всего не зря. Лаки восхитительный, но может быть не стоит того, чтобы обрекать себя…</p>
<p>- <em>Это</em> я должен увидеть, - сообщает Баки.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Баки думает, что Клинт Бартон может по факту оказаться самым странным из встречавшихся ему людей, а это, блядь, достаточно высокая планка.</p>
<p>С тех пор, как он пострадал, люди вокруг стали вести себя так, будто он рассыплется на кусочки в любой момент. Ма не может взглянуть на него без слез, Стив каждый раз общается с ним по видеосвязи с видом побитой собаки - <em>смотри-что-я-с-тобой-сделал</em>, и даже Бекка постоянно волнуется о нем, пытаясь вытащить из дома к какому-то подобию нормальности.</p>
<p>Но Баки не чувствует себя нормальным. Он, на самом деле, большую часть времени не чувствует <em>ничего</em>, кроме постоянной боли и сводящей с ума тревоги, которая, похоже, не собирается уходить, что бы он ни предпринимал.</p>
<p>Он заставляет себя выходить наружу ради Бекки, чтобы она, придя домой после многочасовой смены в клинике и обнаружив, что весь день он только пялился в стену, не смотрела бы с беспокойством.</p>
<p>Так что он выбирается на небольшие прогулки в город - город, бывший его плотью и кровью, город, без хаоса и оживленности которого он, казалось, никогда не сможет - ставший теперь слишком <em>насыщенным</em>, переполняющим шумом, жарой и постоянным движением толп задевающий оголенные окончания его изможденных нервов.</p>
<p>Баки старается держать в узде повышенную бдительность – сжимающиеся внутренности, неконтролируемый испуг в ответ на любой внезапный шум или движение – но чаще всего это просто возвращает его обратно в то далекое, отстраненное состояние, в котором он движется сомнамбулически сквозь собственную жизнь. Как будто утеряв способность быть посередине, он чувствует или слишком много, или вообще ничего. В парке в тот день он оказывается, совершенно не помня, как туда дошел.</p>
<p>И вдруг этот парень. После почти года, по сути, одних клинически-чистых прикосновений перчаток врачей и медсестер, удар в лицо – крепкая встреча с костяшками и оставшаяся после нее боль в челюсти – самое реальное, что произошло с ним за последние месяцы.</p>
<p>А потом, забирая Стрелу-но-не-Стрелу, парень уходит – произошедшее настолько сюрреально, что позже, по пути к Бекке, уткнувшись взглядом в землю, Баки гадает, не <em>двинулся</em> ли совсем, не выдумал ли целиком это все.</p>
<p>Но на следующий день он возвращается, отвлекая Баки от шума и людей тем, как мастерски и по неясным причинам преследует до дома. На завтра он тоже там, весь такой смелый, сидит на скамейке, чтобы типа просто извиниться и дать знать, что со Стрелой все в порядке. Он возвращается <em>опять</em>, с собакой на этот раз, и Баки его совершенно не может понять. Чувак отпускает шуточки про руку – <em>никто</em> не шутит про руку – и не задает о ней ни единого вопроса. А теперь вот, когда Баки смирился с медленной смертью от матушкиной заботы в ее оклеенном цветочными обоями бунгало в пригороде Нью-Джерси, он – что – спрашивает, не <em>переедет</em> ли к нему Баки? И несет какую-то бессмыслицу про цирк и русскую мафию?</p>
<p>Возможно, Баки нужно бежать со всех ног, но он, будто в собственное тело вернувшись, осознал, что цепляется языком с чуваком, как бывало - до того, как его жизнь разлетелась на куски - с Беккой и Стиви. И по факту он настолько увлекся процессом, что просто… забыл о неловкости на пару минут. Больше чем за год он впервые ощутил себя <em>собой</em>, и это хотелось как можно дольше не отпускать.</p>
<p>Каким бы двинутым Клинт не был – а <em>как-то</em> двинут он определенно был – судя по всему, говорил он что думал и думал что говорил, сделавшись тем самым глотком свежего воздуха после переживающих за каждое слово и на цыпочках ходящих вокруг Баки всех остальных людей.</p>
<p>Так что да, он сходит и посмотрит, потому что это - лучшее, что случилось с ним после выписки из Уолтера Рида.</p>
<p>И потому что он очень, очень, <em>очень</em> не хочет переезжать в Джерси.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Уолтер Рид" - Объединенный военно-медицинский госпиталь Вооруженных сил США.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Аау, мини-юбка, нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Клинт начинает извиняться раньше, чем добираются до места.</p>
<p>- Так это, я чутка подзапустил, знаешь, кое-какие работы по зданию. И вообще, не ждал гостей, поэтому… как бы… могу лучше. Просто некоторое время не запаривался об этом…</p>
<p>Баки пытается концентрироваться на словах – чувак все еще зачем-то продолжает убеждать его в своей идее? – но сейчас, когда они вышли на улицу, внимание скачет туда-сюда, оценивая опасности, которые, он знает, существуют только в голове. Они пару кварталов всего прошли, но вроде действительно в сторону пересечения упомянутых Клинтом улиц, так что, вероятно, он не ведет Баки под мост, чтобы убить.</p>
<p><em>«Никогда не ходи во вторичную локацию»</em> слышал от Бекки Баки – цитата какого-то стендапера, который ей нравился – но раньше, чем паранойе удается выйти из-под контроля, они оказываются перед приземистым пятиэтажным кирпичным зданием, сквозь дверь которого Клинт и проталкивается.</p>
<p>- Оно целиком твое? – Баки все еще не уверен, не шутил ли Клинт про… ну, обо всем. Он уж точно не <em>выглядит</em> богатым, а Баки получше других знает, насколько дорогая аренда в Бруклине в наши дни.</p>
<p>Клинт щурится, потирая шею.</p>
<p>- Да? Они собирались утроить цену и выгнать всех, и… сам понимаешь, - он пожимает плечами. – Переезжать – это пиздец. В смысле, я выиграл честь по чести, и, как и говорил, они пытаются забрать дом назад, но по закону он типа мой.</p>
<p>Он забирает почту из своего ящика, стойка которых выглядит будто из сороковых, и останавливается на лестничной клетке.</p>
<p>- Я на третьем, - говорит, делая смутные жесты между скрипуче выглядящим лифтом и лестницей.</p>
<p>Клинт не комментирует никак, что Баки направляется в сторону ступенек, просто шагает вперед, чтобы тот не парился по поводу своей хромоты или обхваченного обеими руками поручня. Эта предусмотрительность, такая сама собой разумеющаяся, заставляет Баки задуматься, конкретно сколько всего замечает Клинт своими шокирующе-голубыми глазами, и какой проницательности разум может скрываться под лохматой копной светлых волос.</p>
<p>- Тоже надо починить, - говорит Клинт, хмурясь на, судя по всему, изолентой обернутую трубу, мимо которой они проходят. – Плотницкие работы для меня не проблема, а вот сантехника и электрика… просто не мое.</p>
<p>Тут они добираются до, видимо, его квартиры.</p>
<p>- Кофе? – говорит Клинт, срываясь в сторону кофейника, не дожидаясь ответа. Запускает кофемашину, потом наполняет водой собачью миску – пластиковую тарелку, на которой кто-то нацарапал черным маркером «Лаки».</p>
<p>Внутри все выглядит приятнее, чем могло показаться снаружи и по разрозненным извинениям Клинта. Большие окна, оставшиеся с доэлектрификационных времен, кирпичная кладка, не подкинутая, точно знал Баки, придурью какого-то декоратора. Вещи, впрочем, выглядят наполовину распакованной мешаниной из мебели и коробок.</p>
<p>- Ты въехал только?</p>
<p>- А… не… пару лет живу. Три или четыре? Просто, э, никогда руки не доходили разобрать все. Через какое-то время особо и не замечаешь уже, ага? Но я, э, могу заняться.</p>
<p>«<em>Что за катастрофа</em>», - думает Баки.</p>
<p>Клинта вроде не беспокоит факт, что Баки осматривается. Он спокойно ходит, вешая поводок Лаки на место, разливая кофе по чашкам, и, замечает Баки, никогда не загораживает ему прямой доступ к двери. Клинт не выглядит достаточно дисциплинированным для бывшего военного, но <em>что-то</em> тут определенно есть.</p>
<p>- Не шутил насчет стрельбы из лука, а? – говорит Баки, подходя к дальней стене. Та выложена чем-то вроде пробковой панели и вместе с несколькими потрепанными мишенями истыкана вдоль и поперек. В одной из них до сих пор торчали стрелы, не только в центре, но и точно по прямой вертикальной линии сверху вниз. Обернувшись, Баки прикидывает расстояние. Судя по расположению квартиры, если встать в самой дальней точке и стрелять сквозь три комнаты, выйдет в районе двух метров.</p>
<p>- Ага, но не волнуйся, я тут не особо часто практикуюсь, - говорит Клинт, протягивая кружку черного, как машинное масло, кофе. – Только когда пробую новые стрелы. Для настоящей стрельбы мне нужна бОльшая дистанция, поэтому я тренирую других на полигоне пару раз в неделю.</p>
<p>По стенам развешаны только луки, но на одной из стоящих рядом коробок сверху лежит скрученный постер. Баки тянется к нему, глядя на Клинта, но тот не спорит, только сильнее утыкается в кружку, слегка заливаясь румянцем.</p>
<p>- Удивительный Хоукай, - читает Баки, и… это определенно гораздо более юный Клинт в чем-то, похожем на сверкающий фиолетовый спандекс, с чем-то типа мини-юбки – по-другому не назовешь – вдобавок. – Блестяще, - комментирует он сухо.</p>
<p>- Эй! Мне шло! – не соглашается Клинт, и с ним приходится молча согласиться.</p>
<p>Баки опускает плакат на место и подходит к окну, глядя на улицу внизу.</p>
<p>- Ты значит не сочинял насчет цирка и стрельбы.</p>
<p>Чувак умудряется выглядеть задетым:</p>
<p>- Если бы я выдумывал такую херню, догадался бы сообразить что-то более реальное, чем <em>это</em>.</p>
<p>Баки хмыкает задумчиво. Окна хоть и большие, со стороны улицы не просматриваются, а пожарная лестница вполне похожа на неплохой запасной выход.</p>
<p>- А русская мафия?</p>
<p>- Сказал же, с ними… в общем, все под контролем, - фраза, начавшись бодро, подсдувается к концу. – В смысле, они давненько не появлялись…</p>
<p>Мгновение он изучает Клинта. У того порван воротник футболки, на предплечье – длинный, полузаживший порез. А пальцы нежно зарываются в шерсть Лаки, почесывая за ухом, пока пес всем весом облокотился на его голени, довольно вздохнув.</p>
<p>Вся ситуация – за пределами абсурда. Нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы решить съехаться с настолько впечатляющей ходячей катастрофой.</p>
<p>- Покажи мою комнату, - говорит Баки.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Переезд, с точки зрения Клинта, по крайней мере, проходит достаточно легко. Судя по виду Баки – переволновавшемуся от переизбытка чувств – ему, вероятно, пришлось столкнуться с некоторым сопротивлением со стороны матери и сестры, выглядел он, однако, уверенно, да и Бекка, с обеспокоенным лицом чуть-чуть покружив рядом, включается потом в работу и помогает перетаскивать коробки в Додж Челленджер Клинта, припаркованный перед домом.</p>
<p>Через десять минут появляется чувак, назвавшийся Сэмом, которого, судя по реакции Баки, никто не приглашал. Невозможно понять по их перепалкам, друг Сэм или враг, но он упоминает, что они познакомились в Уолтер Риде, и, возможно, это и есть ответ. В любом случае, он смеется, будто привык уже к ворчанию Баки, работает наравне со всеми, потому Клинт не вмешивается, наслаждаясь картиной двух приятных глазу язвительных чуваков.</p>
<p>Лаки чуть не сходит с ума от радости, когда они затаскивают коробки внутрь, путаясь под ногами и делая из себя посмешище с настолько счастливым видом, что на него даже злиться не выходит, пока Бекка не вызывается его выгулять, чтобы они все могли наконец хоть что-то начать нормально делать.</p>
<p>Тут уже все идет довольно быстро, и к возвращению Бекки с Лаки уже привозят пиццу. Они все разгуливают по квартире туда-сюда с куском пиццы и пивной бутылкой в руках, Сэм недовольно бухтит из-за кабельного («У тебя тут один канал всего ловит при такой настройке, Клинт!» - «Да знаю, но «Псы-полицейские» как раз на нем, так я и не запаривался особо никогда …»), Баки – из-за утвари на кухне, особенно отсутствия кастрюли.</p>
<p>Клинта это осуждение его образа жизни начинает задевать, и он переводит дух<strong>,</strong> только когда Бекка кажется впечатленной импровизированным полигоном для стрельбы. После беглого инструктажа на втором его самом любимом луке она попадает уже как минимум в синий. Твердая рука хороша, очевидно, не только для ординатуры в хирургии, и Сэм, закончив разбираться с кабельным, начинает за нее болеть, чокаясь бутылкой с Беккой каждый раз, как стрела попадет в черное.</p>
<p>Клинт поглядывает краем глаза за Баки, но того стрельба вроде не пугает, и это хороший знак. Чувак слишком занят переворачиванием содержимого кухонных полок и заглядыванием в духовку с недовольным видом. И, ок, <em>вот</em>, где прятался все эти недели запасной нарукавник, и, наверное, пихать его туда, чтоб не мешался, было не <em>лучшей</em> идеей, но в свою защиту Клинт почти уверенно мог бы сказать, что в тот день закончился кофе.</p>
<p>- Знаешь, что мне это напоминает? – спрашивает Бекка Баки, выпуская очередную стрелу в черное.</p>
<p>- Затк<em>нись</em>, Бек, - предостерегает он, размахивая сковородой с убийственно-хмурым видом.</p>
<p>Глаза Бекки горят озорством, но она решает не продолжать, отвечая:</p>
<p>- Как скажешь, медвежонок Баки, - Клинт давится пивом от смеха, запоминая на будущее прозвище.</p>
<p>Когда Баки заканчивает переставлять кухню по своему вкусу, они трое, уже устроившись на диване, смотрят «Собак-полицейских». Он осторожно устраивается на свободное место рядом с Клинтом, оставляя между ними максимальное расстояние, но уже через пару минут Лаки вползает в промежуток, проходясь по ним, чтобы устроиться со счастливым вдохом головой на бедре Баки, задними лапами – у Клинта на коленях.</p>
<p>Такая близость Баки сначала вроде бы пугает, но скоро он зарывается пальцами в собачью шерсть, поглаживая, пока веки и того, и другого не смыкаются, отяжелев. Клинт сидит, жуя четвертый кусок пиццы, купаясь с правой стороны в удовольствии от сделанного и кипучей беседе Сэма и Бекки – слева.</p>
<p>Все шло пока вполне хорошо. Квартира с болтающимися по ней одними только Клинтом и Лаки была пустовата. Он большую часть жизни провел в тесной близости: в приютах, с чуваками в цирке и позже, с Нат, на миссиях. И даже не осознавал, насколько тяжело давалось ему одиночество, пока то не закончилось.</p>
<p>Он косится на Баки, гадая, чувствует ли тот что-то похожее. Братья по оружию находятся в тех же условиях, и хоть Баки и жил с сестрой со времени выписки, что-то было не так, стоило им оказаться рядом, между ними возникала какая-то странная неуверенность, понять которую Клинту пока никак не удавалось.</p>
<p>Но тут сержант Вискерс и детектив Флаффернаттер начинают преследовать подозреваемого, и Клинт на время увлекается происходящим на экране. И, видимо, засыпает, потому что приглашенной звездой оказывается вдруг лейтенант Лаки. Клинт рывком просыпается, когда Сэм и Бекка поднимаются, извиняясь, что слишком засиделись, и Лаки, спрыгивая с дивана, жестко пинает его в промежность.</p>
<p>- Аау, нет, все в порядке… - начинает Клинт, но один взгляд на Баки подсказывает ему, что они двое, вероятно, за день вымотались, и потому особо не стоит сопротивляться.</p>
<p>- Я тебя провожу, Бек, - говорит Баки, поднимаясь.</p>
<p>Она в ответ немножечко краснеет, стреляя в Сэма взглядом.</p>
<p>- Вообще-то, мы с Сэмом собрались пойти выпить. Колумбия от Балтимора недалеко, и он обещал поделиться местами, куда стоит сходить.</p>
<p>- О, - Баки щурится на Сэма, но не протестует, подтверждая теории Клинта, что их напускная вражда – лаянье без кусания. – Ок, раз ты так решила.</p>
<p>Потом они уходят, и Клинт опять не может не заметить некую странность в том, как Бекка прощается, собираясь обнять Баки, но не решаясь, и в итоге постукивая его ладошкой по плечу.</p>
<p>Она успевает отвернуться и потому вроде бы не видит болезненное выражение его лица от такого «до свидания». Зато замечает, становясь недовольным, Сэм, но ничего не говорит, хлопая Баки по спине и уводя Бекку. Клинт закрывает за ними дверь, зевая во весь рот и колеблясь, выгулять ли Лаки еще раз, или просто завалиться спать.</p>
<p>Он оборачивается, и Баки все еще сверлит взглядом дверь.</p>
<p>- Эй, ты… - начинает говорить, потянувшись к нему на автомате.</p>
<p>И в следующий миг руку его саднит, а до Баки – метр расстояния.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Аау, повышенная бдительность, нет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>- Ау, <em>блядь</em>, - говорит Клинт.</p><p>- <em>Твою-то мать!</em> – одновременно с ним шипит Баки сквозь зубы.</p><p>- Эй, не парься, - он пытается поймать Баки взглядом, но тот не отрывает от пола глаз, крепко обхватив себя руками. Клинт копирует позу, засовывая ладони подмышки, чтобы не потянуться ими опять нечаянно, как идиот. – Глухие, типа, чутка тактильны, но я буду осторожнее, обещаю, постараюсь не…</p><p>Тут Баки поднимает взгляд с лицом настолько опустошенным, что у Клинта слова застревают в горле.</p><p>- Это… я не <em>хочу</em> этого, - заставляет тот себя произнести. – Я, блядь, <em>ненавижу</em>, что я такой.</p><p>- О, - Клинт думает об этом секунду. – Давай, наверное, присядем.</p><p>Баки резко кивает, почти спотыкаясь о диван, прежде чем, сгорбившись, в него осесть.</p><p>Лаки начинает двигаться в ту же сторону, и Клинт цокает языком, командуя ему «место».</p><p>Сам он усаживается на свободную часть дивана, стараясь не сжимать рефлекторно левую руку, которой так не хватает тяжести лука. Не то чтобы он видит угрозу в Баки, но взведенным себя определенно чувствует, и потому странно в таком состоянии не иметь оружия при себе: сердце стучит в груди, взгляд сканирует комнату, удостоверяясь, что он не упустит никакую хуйню.</p><p>Он не очень-то уверен, что сказать, поэтому пережидает, наблюдая, как Баки сражается с происходящим в голове.</p><p>Начинает говорить тот так тихо, что Клинт едва улавливает.</p><p>- Я сделал больно Бекке.</p><p>Баки выглядывает из-под длинных волос, будто пытается просчитать реакцию Клинта, прежде чем продолжить. – Она, как и ты, застала меня врасплох, и я просто среагировал, и теперь она… - слова закончились, но он и без того мог заполнить эту пустоту: сомнениями и раздумьями Бекки каждый раз, когда прикоснуться к Баки было бы естественным.</p><p>- Я не могу это <em>выносить</em>, - губы кривятся в гримасе, рука едва уловимо жужжит, пока металлические пальцы сжимаются в кулак и разжимаются снова и снова. – Мы выросли вместе, с разницей чуть больше года, всегда дразнясь, обнимаясь и задираясь, а теперь… - Баки делает тяжелый, глубокий вдох. – Это скверно звучит, но я был пиздец <em>рад</em>, что она прошла в Хопкинс в резидентуру, потому что это дало мне возможность съехать. Не думаю, что смог бы дольше терпеть.</p><p>Клинт как будто начинает понимать, что происходит у него в голове.</p><p>- Так ты <em>не</em> хочешь, чтобы я был осторожнее, - рискует он.</p><p>Глаза Баки ярко блестят, когда он встречается взглядом с Клинтом: пелена непролитых слез заострила их серый цвет до льдисто-голубого.</p><p>- Ты меня <em>ударил</em>, - говорит он, и удивление в его голосе заставляет звучать вполне справедливое обвинение как одобрение. – Тот самый день был первым разом с тех пор, как все произошло, когда со мной обращались, как с <em>человеком</em>, а не только как с <em>выжившим</em>. И ты шутишь про руку, я надеялся, что все может быть вот так, что ты будешь вести себя со мной, будто я не полный пиздец, и тогда, возможно, я и не буду, но это были пустые мечты.</p><p>Он качает головой, горько усмехаясь:</p><p>- И я <em>реально</em> ебаный пиздец. Иисусе, не в состоянии даже подстричься, потому что не могу рискнуть позволить кому-то приблизиться ко мне с острым предметом в руках, дергаюсь от каждой мелочи, <em>собственную сестру</em> покалечил – не знаю, чем думал, надеясь, что все поправит переезд в новую квартиру.</p><p>- Что об этом терапевт говорит?</p><p>Баки щурится, будто подумывает отрицать наличие терапевта, но в итоге поводит плечами:</p><p>- Она говорит, что я привыкну со временем, но не знаю. Учитывая, как люди меня избегают, вряд ли в обозримом будущем это произойдет.</p><p>И да, Клинт может представить. Тема с Беккой, убийственный взгляд, которым Баки награждает каждого в публичных местах – не удивительно, что люди не особо-то стремятся познакомиться с ним поближе. Выход кажется Клинту настолько очевидным, что он задумывается, не упустил ли что-то.</p><p>- Ок, все просто. Я не буду тебя избегать.</p><p>И да, Баки смотрит на него, как на умалишенного, так что, очевидно, что-то он не догоняет.</p><p>- А если я сделаю тебе больно?</p><p>- Э, - пожимает Клинт плечами.</p><p>Брови чувака сходятся в злобную галку:</p><p>- Какого конкретно хуя значит это «э»? – говорит он, слова выплевывая, как пули из полуавтомата.</p><p>Черт возьми, в объяснениях Клинт не силен. Он, скорее бы, <em>сделал</em>, но если Баки в этом нуждается, чтобы себя тут комфортнее почувствовать, что ж, надо попытаться.</p><p>- «Э» значит, я постараюсь не застать тебя врасплох, но если случится – я могу держать удар, достаточно их за жизнь наполучал. Это если ты еще сможешь меня достать: у меня быстрая реакция, и хоть моя тема – прицельное оружие, в рукопашной я тоже не так-то плох. Против терминаторо-руки, конечно, не полезу, ничего такого, не идиот, но смогу выстоять достаточно долго, чтобы отойти и дать тебе прийти в себя.</p><p>Вот это, вероятно, было самое длинное объяснение за его жизнь.</p><p>Баки смотрит на него, будто видит сейчас в первый раз, и, может быть, да – или, как минимум, видит ту часть, которой Клинт до этого не особо-то светил.</p><p>- Когда ты ушел из цирка? – спрашивает Баки вдруг, и, ок, тут Клинт попался. Что ж, когда-то так и так должно было произойти.</p><p>Он встает и направляется в сторону кофеварки. Каким-то образом уверенный, что ни один из них в кровати не окажется в ближайшее время. Заправляет двойную порцию зерен и жмакает кнопку включения прежде, чем ответить.</p><p>- В шестнадцать.</p><p>Баки хмурится на такой располовиненный ответ, но продолжает достаточно охотно:</p><p>- И сюда ты въехал года четыре назад, с навыками, достаточными для того чтобы без проблем в одиночку вынести русскую мафию.</p><p>Вопроса тут, как такового, не было, так что Клинт просто плечами шевелит.</p><p>- И сейчас тебе сколько, двадцать два?</p><p>- Мне двадцать шесть, жопошник, - хмурится он снятым с полки кружкам.</p><p>Баки поджимает губы, облокачиваясь на угол дивана и оглядывая Клинта. Тот разливает кофе, давая время самостоятельно сделать выводы насчет тех шести лет, о которых он так удачно позабыл упомянуть.</p><p>- Не армия, - говорит Баки. – По контракту? Наемником?</p><p>Клинт берет обе чашки в левую руку, чтобы правой изобразить жестом «что-то типа того». Похоже, тревожность отпускала Баки, пока он разгадывал загадку, так что не было нужды торопиться ему в этом помогать.</p><p>- Компания*?</p><p>Клинт аж фыркает, так это тяжело представить. Таша, без проблем, она со всем этим дерьмом под прикрытием великолепно бы справилась, сам же он больше тупо исполнитель.</p><p>Баки выглядит, будто готов потерять терпение, и Клинт, смилостивившись, ставя одну кружку перед ним и делая обжигающий глоток из своей, говорит:</p><p>- Когда-нибудь сталкивался со СТРАЙКОМ?</p><p>Осознание снисходит на чужое лицо:</p><p>- С командой СТРАЙК? Не то чтобы часто, но иногда нам приказывали покинуть точку, чтобы отправить туда их, - ага, вот теперь Баки начинает понимать. – Когда они заканчивали, обычно не особо что оставалось, кроме дымящейся дыры в земле.</p><p>- Мы никогда не старались сойти за деликатных, - пожимает плечами Клинт.</p><p>Баки обдумывает, покусывая губу:</p><p>- Ты до сих пор в деле? Это все какое-то прикрытие?</p><p>- Не, нахер, - он снова устраивается на диване, ближе к Баки на этот раз, чтобы даже для Лаки не осталось бы места. – Я в отставке. Мне за собакой надо присматривать.</p><p>- Ах-ха, - чувак звучит скептично, но для разнообразия Клинт говорит вот-те-крест-честную правду. Таша все еще в деле, сам же он оставил это все позади и даже не жалеет. Особо.</p><p>Баки наклоняется, чтобы взять кружку. Косится на Клинта, но, устроившись обратно, оказывается на волосок ближе, достаточно, чтобы их руки могли соприкасаться.</p><p>- Хочешь еще серию «Собак-полицейских» посмотреть? – спрашивает Клинт.</p><p>Тот кивает. Все еще выглядя так, будто чуть сдерживает дыхание, так что, пока идут вступительные титры, Клинт обдумывает.</p><p>Потом тянется, чтобы положить пульт на кофейный столик, а, вернувшись назад, сдвигается вплотную к боку Баки, скользнув рукой на спинку дивана, уложив ее на чужие плечи.</p><p>- Не понравится что-то – скажи или отодвинься, никаких проблем, - говорит он мягко, не отводя от экрана взгляд, но оставляя Баки на периферии.</p><p>Тот сглатывает, дергая кадыком, но вроде бы расслабляется, откидываясь Клинту на руку вместе с тем, как последнее напряжение покидает его тело.</p><p>И да, это Клинт понимает тоже. Бля, тактильным голодом можно описать большую часть его жизни с тех пор, как отец принял на грудь и врезался вместе с мамой в дерево.</p><p>Этот голод <em>почувствовать</em> хоть что-то доводил Клинта до многих необдуманных драк и, вероятно, такого же числа напрасных любовных связей, иногда с тем же самым человеком. Таша показала ему, что прикосновения могут быть не связаны ни с сексом, ни с насилием, и, возможно, Баки Клинт сможет преподать тот же урок. Было бы вполне гармонично в масштабах вселенной.</p><p>Однако, вопреки распространенному мнению, он знал, когда придержать язык за зубами. Потому вместо всего говорит только:</p><p>- О, это крутая серия, - чуть сжимая чужое плечо. – Детектив Флаффернаттер тут прям <em>огонь</em>, - добавляет, устраиваясь смотреть.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Компания" - ЦРУ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>